(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for hash cryptography, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for hash cryptography adopted in a mobile phone platform embedded system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A trusted platform module (hereinafter, referred to as “TPM”), as a microcontroller which is based on the industrial standard established by the Trusted Computing Group (hereinafter, referred to as “TCG”), is used for computing security with reliability by a combination of hardware and software, and a cryptography algorithm and a hash algorithm are implemented by hardware therein.
Recently, with rapid development of wireless network technology, since a digital information society is enhanced and electronic commerce is activated, a cryptography technology is recognized as a core technology for a society based on a high-speed Internet network, stability and reliability in economic activities, protection of user's privacy, etc. In particular, a mobile platform such as a mobile phone may be attacked by hackers or malicious programs unless proper security action is provided.
A mobile phone working group (hereinafter, referred to as “WPWG”) of the TCG extends security standards of the TCG so as to be suitable for the mobile phone. In these security standards, a mobile trusted module (hereinafter, referred to as “MTM”), which is an essential security module for the mobile phone, is designated to use a secure hash algorithm (SHA)-1 that does not use a key in order to measure and verify the integrity of a corresponding platform. However, recently, use of a secure hash algorithm (SHA)-256 has been recommended and clarified in order to stably use the hash algorithm. Therefore, in the mobile phone, a cryptography apparatus for the integrity of the platform and user authentication and data authentication must be able to support both the SHA-1 and the SHA-256 so as to selectively use the SHA-1 or the SHA-256 according to a mobile environment.
Further, since most mobile devices have a limit in memory, a usable power supply, and computing performance, several technical difficulties occur in adopting the security standards of the TCG to the mobile phone. In particular, since the mobile phone has a limited battery capacity, additional driving of cryptograph calculation further shortens the lifespan of the battery. Therefore, the cryptography apparatus in the mobile phone requires a technology having low-power consumption and low-area optimized hardware.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.